A Love Story for Legolas
by Rider95
Summary: An unexpected visitor leads to an unexpected journey-all to lead up to an unexpected romance?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first story on here so I hope you like and review it! Just as some background information, this takes place after the events in the books.**

The forest of Fangorn stood still on the warm summer's eve. It was as though time was stopped and watching the gentle beauty of Fangorn. Not even a breeze blew between the ancient trees. Golden leaves covered the forest floor and the sun shone through the treetops making it shine more brightly than any palace could. It was a circle of gold.

Loud laughter in the distance interrupted the silence of this golden hideaway in Fangorn. It came from a small dwarf with a large axe who was laughing heartily next to an elf. The two companions were walking through Fangorn, hoping to uncover some of its many mysteries. The elf came to a sudden halt and peered into the distance.

"What do you see, Legolas?" the dwarf, Gimli, asked.

Legolas hesitated a moment. "Gold." He finally answered, after he made sure his eyes had not deceived him. "Yes, a whole city of it."

Gimli's eyes widened. "A city of gold." He nudged his friend. "Legolas! It is as the legends have told us!"

"We shall soon find out." Legolas said and the two began running for the city of gold.

Legolas was first to break through to the golden heaven he had seen, but Gimli was not far behind. The two stared in awe of this mysterious hideaway.

"It is like nothing I have seen before." Gimli spoke first.

"I was thinking the same. Of all my years in the forests I have never uncovered such a legend." Legolas replied. A golden leaf fell from one of the trees above and landed on Gimli's shoulder. He picked up the leaf and immediately it turned brown and disappeared. Legolas picked up a leaf as well however nothing happened.

"That's interesting." Legolas spoke to himself. "I suppose one must be of the woods to be welcomed here."

"Most likely." Gimli answered.

Legolas looked around him, taking in this unnatural beauty. He looked around this circle of gold, gold and nothing else. _Everything_ was gold. But suddenly his eyes caught on something. A pair of dark eyes peered into the gold city.

"Hello?" Legolas asked. But the eyes retreated. With a few quick strides Legolas crossed the circle to were the eyes had been, but they were gone. Legolas didn't know what to think. There was something in those eyes…

"Master Legolas!" Gimli interrupted his thoughts. Legolas whipped around to see Gimli with a sword at his throat. He had his bow loaded and in his hand within the second. But he looked at Gimli's captor in shock. It was a small human woman with fawn colored straight hair that swept all the way down her back. She was very short but very capable of what she wanted. She was the possessor of the strange eyes Legolas had seen before.

"Lay down your bow, elf, and I will remove my sword." She spoke with the most harmonious voice that had ever come to Legolas' ears. He did as he was told, and she did also.

"What is your name?" Legolas asked now that he had sorted through his thoughts.

"I shall like to know yours first." She quickly retorted.

"I am Legolas from Mirkwood, an elvish prince." He answered. He watched her expectantly, waiting to hear her name.

"What brings you to this hideaway of Fangorn?" she asked. "No one is to know of it."

"I apologize; we simply stumbled upon it while walking through the main part of Fangorn. I assure we had no intention of finding anything like this."

The girl looked him over. "You are being honest." She concluded.

"But you are not." Legolas answered. "You have failed to tell me your name." he took a few steps closer and the girl tensed. He saw her eyes go to her sword, and noticed a small bow well concealed behind her. "And now I see there are other things you have failed to be honest with."

She sighed. "My name is Arya, and I belong to no kingdom nor land."

"I knew that when I first saw your eyes." Legolas interrupted. "You are a woman of the sea."

Arya smirked. "Hardly a woman, but yes I suppose I am. But now I live here, no home, only the woods."

"I shall like to hear you story. We have time now, if you would tell us."

"Time you need for a story as long as mine. And time it will take before I trust you enough to tell you." She pulled her bow off her back and strung an arrow. "Why should I trust you at all?" she asked taking aim for Legolas. He tensed but did not move. "You could be here to destroy this place or take what is mine. I usually take anyone who dares come near this golden city that I am to protect. But I saw something different within you. I usually don't spot elves too easily. They travel quickly and silently, as you know. But the dwarf," she motioned to Gimli with her bow, "travels almost as loud as an orc, with his laughter and trampling. Each step made my ears cringe." She paused and was thoughtful for a moment, but never taking her bow off of Legolas. "Why I didn't take you then I still can't figure out. I let my curiosity get a hold of me I suppose. And I made one of the largest mistakes; I let you spot me. I should have taken you right then." She repeated. "But I suppose there will still be time."

"I can assure you we will be on our way soon. We mean you and your home no harm." He approached her, very cautiously, placed a hand on her bow and gently lowered it. He looked into her deep blue eyes. He had never seen any that could be compared to them before. "But, Daughter of the Sea and Watcher of the Woods, I would help you with anything you asked of me. Your wish is my command, and this is my apology." Legolas lowered to his knee to show his honesty, but could not tear his eyes from hers. He even thought he saw a light blush on her cheeks.

"That I will take an advantage of, elf." She said and she smiled for the first time to Legolas, captivating him.


	2. Chapter 2

Gimli pulled Legolas' sleeve so that he was at his eye level. "I will do what you ask of me?" he repeated. He slapped Legolas' arm. "What were you thinking? I will not do anything for a woman, much less one of her kind! I don't trust her. She sneaked up behind me as if she was an elf. Have you seen her eyes? She is a thief, I'd imagine or maybe even a murderess who kills anyone who comes too close, or even-"

"I can hear you." Arya interrupted from across the circle where she was sharpening her sword. Legolas smiled.

"I told you." Gimli whispered. "Not normal."

"Relax. I'm sorry, Gimli. I honestly don't know what I was thinking. It was as if she had me under a spell."

"Perhaps she did."

"Either way I do owe her now." Legolas said. "A promise is a promise." He watched her as she looked over her arrows.

"One thing is for sure, I cannot deny her of her beauty." Gimli muttered.

"You would be blind if you did so." Legolas answered, and with that he walked to where she was sitting. He sat down beside her.

"I've been thinking." Arya started. She tucked her straight hair behind her ears and Legolas could tell she was excited about something. "I know what I want from you."

"What is it?" Legolas asked.

"I want to see Middle Earth. I want to see the world and the ocean_._ I have not seen it since I was a child of only a year. I miss it. It's like it's in my blood." Arya's eyes were lit up; it was as if Legolas was watching the sea itself in her eyes. She was ready for the adventure, he could tell.

Legolas remained thoughtful for a moment. While the war in Middle Earth was taking place and when he was a part of the Fellowship of the Ring, he had seen much of the earth. However he never tired of adventure and was not at all disappointed to hear Arya's request. He was already beginning to grow excited for their upcoming journey.

"Your request will be granted, just as I promised." Legolas told her.

"Good." Arya grinned. "But I would've gotten what I wanted even if you hadn't been such a gentleman."

"I don't doubt that you would have." Legolas answered. "I will admit that I'm very eager to begin our little journey."

"I am as well."

"I have never seen the sea before and have always wished to, but have been hesitant."

Arya looked up from her arrows she had been examining. "Why is that?"

"Just reasons." He answered vaguely as words from years before replayed in his mind.

Arya was suddenly very interested in what he had to say. "Well that's not very specific."

"It doesn't matter." Legolas said and he sprung to his feet. He held out his hand to help her up. "We should really begin planning."

Arya ignored his hand and swiftly stood up. "Yes we should."

The two walked to where Gimli stood, waiting patiently.

"So what's this grand wish?" Gimli asked the two.

"To travel Middle Earth." Legolas answered.

"Ah an adventurous girl." Gimli smiled. "I was adventurous once, but that was before my beard had streaks of grey. I've had about enough adventure for my lifetime."

Legolas smiled to his stout friend. "I know. That's why I was thinking we could accompany you back to your home, and I could show Arya the caves of the dwarves."

"That is a sight to see." Gimli said. "And it would be much more pleasant to travel with company."

"Well then, our first stop will be the homes of the dwarves. I assure you they will not be disappointing." Legolas told Arya.

She smiled. "I'm ready to go when you are."

"I know I am." Gimli picked up his axe. "I've become tired of seeing nothing but trees towering over me."

"I don't think I could ever see enough of Fangorn. But we can visit here again at the end of our journey, Arya. This golden city is still a wonder to me." Legolas said. But, reluctantly, he led the way out of the gold haven and the three began their journey to the mines and caves of the dwarves. Arya left the place she called home, without a glance back at it's beauty. It was one place left behind, but many more to discover. Arya knew her life was only now just beginning.

**I apologize this chapter is a little bit shorter! The next will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 I hope you enjoy! **

The three wanderers walked swiftly through Fangorn as they made their way out of the thick forest. All three were silent and their minds occupied with thoughts of the upcoming journey. Even Gimli wondered how such a pair would get along as they traveled such a great distance. When they become irritated with each other they will have no way of leaving one another, unless they wanted to make the trek home alone which is dangerous for anyone to do. He wasn't worried about Legolas, who had proven his patience and leadership while a part of the Fellowship. No, it was Arya he wondered about. He could tell her looks were deceiving. She was smaller than even most women; she barely stood over five feet. However, she proved herself to be capable of what not many men could do. She was so elf-like in her figure and actions that Gimli still found it hard to believe that she was a human. She had innocence about her, but Gimli saw it was only her outward appearance. Her kindness and appreciation towards Legolas earlier had just been an act to get what she wanted. For once, Legolas couldn't see what Gimli could. Gimli let out a quiet chuckle. This wouldn't happen again anytime soon.

Legolas peered at Arya through the corner of his eye. How on earth was this girl a human? She was so elf-like in her figure and actions that Legolas could hardly believe it. He listened closely and nothing could be heard except Gimli's footsteps and his axe swinging on his hip. Arya made no sound as she walked. _She is the quietest human I have ever heard. _He thought to himself. Her expression was hard again though, just like when they had first met. Her face had softened when she was telling him what she wanted.

She looked over at him and frowned.

"Yes?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

Legolas shook his head. "Nothing. You are just the most elf-like human I have ever seen."

Arya turned away and ignored him once more. Legolas sighed. She had used him before to get what she wanted. Well, they were stuck with each other now and there was nothing he could do.

"Legolas, I think it's about time to make camp for tonight." Gimli suggested.

Legolas nodded. "Your right. It darkens so quickly underneath these thick trees."

They settled near a large tree that's trunk was hollowed out on one side. It gave at least a little shelter for them. Gimli quickly made a small fire as the temperature rapidly dropped and he and Legolas pulled out what food they had set out with.

"Take what you want, Arya, but not too much." Gimli told her as he began eating some of his pork.

She took some of Legolas' lembas bread, some fruit and then reached over for a piece of pork. Gimli looked at her shocked. He wasn't used to sharing his food with others.

"Are you sure about that pork?" he asked.

"I'm positive." She said with a wry smile and she took a large bite. Legolas chuckled as Gimli frowned.

"It's a good lesson, Gimli. You don't share often." He commented.

The finished their meals in silence and Gimli kept to himself.

"Well it's about time we rest." Legolas said. "We will need it for the rest of our trip tomorrow."

"Will one of us keep watch?" Arya asked.

"I think we should be fine." Legolas said. "There's not much to fear in a forest like Fangorn."

Arya smirked. "You don't know this forest as much as I do, but suit yourself. I don't know about you, but I know I can escape if I need to."

She laid down and took her cloak to cover herself in the cold. She had her sword on her left side, and her bow on her right so she could easily reach them if needed. Her eyes fluttered shut but she listened to Gimli and Legolas talk with each other for a little while. But soon they too had laid down to sleep and finally she let her weariness overcome her and with a light breath she fell asleep.

Suddenly Arya heard loud footsteps coming close. Her eyes shot open and her hands instinctively went to her bow. She had been in the woods long and knew those weren't human footsteps and no elf could be that loud. But no dwarf would be in the woods either. But then she gasped. _Orcs _she thought to herself. She looked and Legolas was already awake and alert beside her and trying to wake up Gimli who was snoring. She quickly stood and slung her bow on her back and grabbed her sword.

"It's orcs and they're coming quickly." She whispered to Legolas.

"I know." He whispered back. "Gimli!" he muttered but the dwarf was still snoring.

Arya smacked Gimli on his shoulder. "Wake up!" she hissed.

"What in th-" Legolas covered Gimli's mouth.

"Be quiet, dwarf!" Arya complained. "Orcs are coming."

But just then the first orc burst through the trees to where they were sitting and the others quickly followed and began to attack. Arya wasted no time and returned the attack as Legolas helped Gimli up. She obviously was very skilled with a blade and shocked even the orcs with her swordsmanship. Legolas was soon next to her and they fought off the orcs rapidly. There were at least twenty of the beasts but Legolas was experienced with fighting them and Arya proved herself to be as well. They had slain many of the beasts and any they hadn't had fled. Arya leaned against a tree and caught her breath. Then she walked to where Legolas was standing, furious.

"What did I tell you!" she yelled at Legolas.

"Arya-"

"No! I had told you one of us should keep watch!"

"Arya-" but she ignored Legolas' efforts.

"One of us would've spotted them earlier and we would've avoided this whole fight if-"

"Arya!" Legolas finally got her to quiet for a moment.

"What!" she snarled but then she noticed Legolas' face. His eyes were sunken and he was extremely pale.

"Gimli is gone."


	4. Chapter 4

Arya stared blankly for a moment at Legolas.

"What do you mean he's gone?" she asked, confused.

Legolas rolled his eyes. "Exactly that! The orcs must have taken him!" he yelled.

"Well stop screaming at me!" Arya shouted. "This isn't my fault!"

"And you're saying it's mine?" he yelled back.

Arya raised her eyebrows. "Well if you had listened to me you probably could have prevented it!"

Legolas sat down and rubbed his forehead. "Well I don't need you to tell me that." He said more quietly now.

Arya sighed as she saw the feeling of betrayal on his face. "Sorry." She said awkwardly.

Legolas was surprised she would apologize but didn't look up.

"We have to find him, Arya. Do you know how guilty I would feel if we didn't?"

"We can find him, I know it. I'm a good tracker." Good may have been an understatement but she didn't think now was the time to brag.

"I know. We need to go now to find him."

"We do need our strength though." Arya reached into their bags and tossed Legolas bread and a flask of water before grabbing some for herself. "We need to eat quickly and then be on our way."

They ate in record timing and grabbed their things so they could be on their way quickly. Legolas saw Gimli's axe and took it with him; his friend would be distraught if he lost it. They followed the obvious tracks of the orcs that were leading out of the forest. It was still fairly dark under the canopy of the trees but they could tell it was close to noonday. They finally got through the forest and the sun's light hurt their eyes for a moment. They stopped and looked over the large sea of grass spread in front of them.

"Those are the fields of Rohan." Legolas explained to Arya. Arya looked over the fields with wonder and took in all that she saw. She had been confined in Fangorn so long that she had never seen anything like it.

"It's beautiful." She said.

Legolas nodded. "Well you get to look at them for a little longer; it looks as though the orcs are travelling south." He pointed to the trampled grass leading in front of them.

"Orcs don't conceal their trails too well, but at least they are easy to track." She commented.

The two walked on in silence for hours, simply following the trails left by the orcs. They must have fled with Gimli towards the beginning of the fight to have gotten such a lead.

Legolas looked over at Arya and decided to break the silence. "Arya, how exactly did you come to live in Fangorn? I know nothing about you and as long as we are walking here-"

"Why should I tell you?" she interrupted calmly. "I choose those who I would like to trust, and since you haven't done anything to prove that you are trustworthy, I choose not to trust you."

"I can assure you I am trustworthy."

"But how am I supposed to know that?" Arya asked.

"Trust me."

"Exactly." She said and she turned away from him, focusing on the trail.

Legolas stayed quiet for the rest of the day, and Arya made no attempt at conversation. In fact, she hardly even looked at him. The sun finally set and Legolas stopped walking.

"We should probably rest for the night, but we must be up and on our way early." He told Arya. "We won't lose any distance; I can almost guarantee the orcs have stopped as well."

Arya dropped her sword and bow on the ground and sat down on the soft grass. "I admit that my feet are tired." She told Legolas as he sat next to her.

"Mine are as well. We travelled quickly. But tomorrow we should be nearing King Théoden's hall, and I am almost positive he will lend us both a horse."

Arya sighed. "That would be nice." She laid down on her back and pulled her cloak over her as a blanket. "You don't see stars in the forest." She commented.

Legolas laid back as well. "I know. They are beautiful though, aren't they?"

"Yes." She murmured.

The two fell asleep without another word. But Legolas suddenly woke up when he heard a scream. His eyes shot open and he was up with his bow before he realized it was Arya screaming in fear next to him. "_She's dreaming._" He thought.

He knelt down beside her. "Arya." He said gently and he placed a hand on her shoulder. He could tell something was really bothering her. Suddenly she shot up and her eyes were open but haunting and he could see she was absolutely terrified. Her eyes were pitch black and she had deep circles underneath them. She reached for her sword in desperation but Legolas grabbed her hand and held on to it before she could.

"Arya!" he yelled and he shook her by the shoulders. Finally she blinked and her eyes had gone back to their usual blue and she looked at Legolas half dazed. Finally it was as though she jolted back to life and she shoved his hands off of her.

"Don't touch me!" she scolded and she looked around herself to take in her surroundings.

"Are you okay?" Legolas asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." She snapped and she laid back down pulling her blanket over her. "It was just a bad dream."

"It was more than a bad dream." He said but Arya was silent. He looked over and saw her eyes were already shut. What on earth had just happened? All Legolas knew was that there was a lot more to Arya than she let show.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this one took me a little longer to write! But I hope you like it!**

Legolas slept lightly after Arya's strange outburst, and often looked over to check on her but she slept quietly the rest of the night without even flinching. When the sun had barely peeked over the horizon, her eyes opened and she laid quietly just starring at the sky. She didn't know Legolas was watching her silently next to her. She watched the pale blue sky as the sun slowly lit the horizon to a soft yellow. Legolas had never seen her features to be so gentle, or her eyebrows un-creased for that matter. He even thought he saw a faint smile on her slightly parted lips as she took quiet, deep breaths. But then she peered through the corner of her eye and blinked. Her peaceful face vanished in a second and she was up and scowling at Legolas before he knew what had happened.

"Aren't we supposed to be leaving about now?" she asked.

"Yes but how about we eat something first." Legolas suggested as he stood up and dug through his bag for a flask and bread.

Arya shoved a piece of lembas bread into her mouth and took a swig of the water before tossing the flask to Legolas. "Alright." She said with her mouth full. "Let's go."

Legolas did the same and with his bow on his back they continued their journey, walking south towards Rohan.

After a half an hour's silence Legolas spoke up. "At this rate, we should be in Rohan before noon."

"I've always wanted to see the fields of Rohan." Arya commented.

"They are beautiful. And I'm hoping they would be generous enough to lend us each a horse."

"Now that is something I'm looking forward to." Arya said and she grinned at Legolas who was shocked for a moment to see her smile at him.

"You can't be that familiar with horses if you've lived in Fangorn your whole life." He said honestly.

Her smile was quickly wiped off her face and she scowled at him. "Who are you to say where I've lived my whole life. And I am a _very_ experienced horseman!"

"I apologize it's just that I don't _know_ where you've lived your whole life because you won't tell me!"

"You're clever."Arya muttered.

"And how's that?" Legolas replied.

"You found a way to make me _want _to tell you where I came from."

Legolas smiled. "I was hoping you would just tell me."

Arya sighed. "Fine. Fair enough. But consider yourself privileged to know what I am telling you." She was quiet for a moment before beginning. "I don't really know where to start," she said softly, "because I've never told anyone about myself before. But my parents aren't from Middle Earth. Well my father is, but not my mother. My Father was born in Gondor, but was rejected since he was young. He never quite fit in with the other people and was always…different. He left his home when he was only fifteen years old and began traveling, to nowhere in particular just traveling to see what exactly there was to see in the world. He left Gondor and went north, wanting to get away from any land that was familiar to him. He travelled fairly slowly, always wanting to remember what he saw and how to get back if he ever needed to. It took him almost a year to arrive in northwest Middle Earth and he was sixteen when he arrived there. He stayed in Rivendell for a long time and learned a lot from the elves. They taught him to live just as they do. He became skilled with a bow, learned to travel silently, and his senses developed to be almost as keen as theirs. They told him it was as though he could have been an elf already. But eventually he left the safe haven of Rivendell after almost a year of living there, since he felt his journey was not quite over yet. There was still one place he had yet to see; the ocean." She paused for a moment and was thoughtful and looked over to check if Legolas was listening. He was watching her and very focused and she quickly turned away. "He had always been drawn to it for some reason, he told me once. He said it was like it would call him. It's beauty was so mysterious to him that he felt he had to see it with his own eyes, so he travelled West to see it. He said he knew from the beginning that he might never leave once he saw it; that he might stay near the water for as long as he lived, and never see the people he had loved back at home. But it was a chance he had to take so he travelled quickly. When he first laid eyes on it he said it was one of the most amazing moments of his life. Never had he seen anything so beautiful yet powerful; so infinite. He felt like he _had_ to get closer to it so he stole a canoe from the shore and began paddling to an island he saw. The island was Himling, though he didn't know it at the time. He landed there and sat on the sea-shore looking around himself in awe, almost. And that's when he met Marina, my mother. She captivated him as much as the sea, he told me. She was so exotic and unlike anyone he had ever met. The two fell in love and had me, when my father was only seventeen years old."

"So how did you end up in Fangorn?" Legolas asked.

"After I had lived on the island with my father for four years, he decided to bring me back to Middle Earth so that I could live a "normal" life. He didn't want me to be captured by the sea as he was. He left my mother and brought me to Middle Earth. He told me he wanted to go back to somewhere he had been taken to by the elves a long time ago, which was Fangorn. It took us a while to get there, but he taught me everything the elves had taught him on our journey there. He took me to the golden hideaway you found me in and told me the elves of Rivendell had told him long ago to watch over this place and keep anyone from entering at all costs; to keep it pure. We lived there in solitude for years; just the two of us. I learned my whole life to be like a hunter. I was more of a boy than a girl. I would ask about my mother, sometimes, and he wouldn't tell me anything about her, but I knew what she was and why she didn't come with us so I stopped mentioning her. However as I got older I started to realize I was losing a bit of my father each day. He wouldn't focus or would be talking to himself with a crazed look in his eyes. Sometimes, he would wake up at night screaming and his eyes a horrible black color and when I explained to him the next day what happened, he didn't know what I was talking about. He was too young to be losing his mind, so I knew something or someone was driving him crazy. Finally one day when I was fourteen, he told me he had to leave. He said he had to go back to Marina and the ocean, where he belonged. The ocean had been making him insane for years, so he had to give into it and I was left with the task of watching over the forest. That's why I have lived there for the past four years."

"Wait, I have one more question." Legolas said when he realized she had finished. "You said your mother wasn't exactly from Middle Earth?"

"Yes." Arya answered.

"She isn't human, is she?" Legolas asked gently. _She could be an elf_. He thought to himself.

"No, she's-" Arya was interrupted by a rider of Rohan that suddenly appeared galloping towards them.

"Legolas?" the man asked, astonished. "What brings you back here, and with a woman?"

"I will explain when we get to the hall. We are in the need of horses." He said.

"Very well. Good to see you again, Legolas! Elves are rare here and always welcome." And the rider turned to trot to the hall.

"So what is your-" but Legolas saw that Arya had already began walking away. She had had him so curious and he thought he was just beginning to know something about the mysterious girl. What could her mother have been? Her story was so confusing to him still. He jogged to catch up to her but could tell she wouldn't let any more about herself slip out today. Legolas was beginning to wonder if he would ever figure out her whole story; there was something odd about her mother though, and he wanted to know.


	6. Chapter 6

Arya and Legolas were quickly ushered into King Théoden's hall. His face lit up when he saw Legolas.

"Legolas!" he cried and he rushed to see him. "It's been a long time since I've seen you!" he hugged him as a brother who he hadn't seen in ages. "Who's this?" he asked, looking over Arya.

"This is Arya." Legolas said awkwardly. It was a short introduction but finally King Théoden saw he wasn't saying more.

"Oh." He said confused. "Are you from Mirkwood?" he asked her.

"No, sir." She answered politely. "I am from Fangorn."

Theoden raised his eyebrows. "Oh." He said, not knowing what to think. "You are an elf?"

"No, sir, I am a human."

"Well, quite a dainty one. Anyway, any friend of Prince Legolas is welcomed here. Please come with me to dinner; it looks as though you're hungry."

"Theoden we really can't stay. We come under difficult circumstances." Legolas said although it was very hard to turn down the meal.

"Please, you may tell me your circumstances over a meal; the girl looks ravenous."

"I suppose-"

"Of course we accept your invitation to dinner, King Théoden." Arya interrupted and she curtseyed before him.

Though most people would have thought Arya improper for speaking to a King outright, King Théoden found it wonderful to see a girl so daring.

"That settles it then! Let us go, Legolas. It won't be long and you can tell me your predicament." Theoden turned and led the way to his dining hall.

Legolas glared at Arya who smiled smugly up at him and reluctantly followed the king and a bounding Arya down the hall. They would never gain distance on the orcs if they took luxury stops. However even Legolas found it hard to turn away from the extravagant meal spread in front of them. The food spread across a table large enough to seat ten hungry men.

"Please sit down!" Theoden said warmly. Legolas and Arya obeyed and sat across from each other.

Arya wasted no time filling her plate to the rim and quickly bit into her bread and an un-ordinarily large piece of meat. Satisfaction swept over her face; she had never tasted anything so extraordinary and couldn't get enough. Legolas also filled his plate with each kind of bread and fruit, refraining from the meat. There was so much to eat.

Theoden finally broke through the silence. "You two seem like you haven't had a meal in a while."

"We haven't." Legolas answered. "We are actually on sort of a hunt at the moment."

Theoden looked at him questioningly.

"While exploring Fangorn, Gimli was taken by orcs." Legolas explained. "I can tell we are quickly gaining on them. Actually, that's why we came to you. Horses would be much appreciated."

"Oh, of course." He motioned for one of the servants. "Have two of our finest horses readied for Arya and Legolas."

"Thank you." Arya said between bites.

"It's much appreciated." Legolas said.

"Well since we clearly don't have much time, I would love to hear how you came across Arya."

"Well," began Legolas, "Gimli and I were taking a trip to Fangorn, since I had told him months ago I would show him the forest when we stumbled upon Arya." He hesitated for a moment, not sure how much he should tell about her. "She decided she wanted to travel with us and when we were camping one night, orcs came and during the fight Gimli was captured."

"Well then," said Théoden as he rose from his seat, "You really must be on your way then, I suppose. Your horses must be ready by now."

The three exited the king's home and went to his stables. Two horses, one white as snow and one grey with white flecks were saddled and ready for a long journey.

"I hate for you to leave so quickly, Legolas. Hurry and rescue Gimli, and, if fate approves, may you visit me soon. I tire of being in one place to long." Théoden smirked and then hugged Legolas. He nodded to Arya and Legolas mounted his white horse.

"Do you know how to ride, Arya?" Legolas asked her.

She lifted one arched eyebrow, and in a second swung onto her grey horse with the grace of an expert. "Do you know how to ride, Legolas?" she asked in a smooth voice, and Legolas couldn't help but grin."

"Let us ride, then."

They pushed their heels into the horses sides and galloped over the plains of Rohan, hoping to catch the orcs before nightfall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I had alot of fun writing this chaper! I hope you enjoy it!**

The two galloped for three hours before the orcs came into their sight. The slowed down their horses and looked at the small group in front of them.

"At least their herd is small." Legolas commented.

Arya nodded. "At least we will be able to make a head on-attack." For a few moments, both were silent with thought when Arya spoke up. "I say we gallop in from behind, to surprise them, and simply kill all in our way. You look for Gimli and take care of him, and I'll watch your back. Before you know it, we will be out and on our way." Legolas nodded silently in agreement. "You know this isn't what I had planned when I said I wanted to travel with you. I still expect you to show me Middle Earth after this."

"I wouldn't expect you to forget. And I would never cheat a woman of a promise I made to her, no matter how big." Legolas looked at her intently, and Arya thought he sounded offended but didn't say anything. "Ready?" he asked her.

She nodded her reply and dug her heals into her horses side, Legolas doing the same behind her. They quickly came up behind the orcs and succeeded in surprising them. Arya drew her sword from her hip and prepared herself for what was to come. She soon became lost in the heat of the small battle and couldn't see anything but the orcs falling before her. She pushed her horse forward and struck her sword through the orc in her way. She turned to look behind her, for her next opponent, when she was struck from behind. She was knocked from her horse and was laying on her back, gasping for air. She turned over to see and unusually large orc standing over her.

He grinned sickly down at her. "Small girl. Small, foolish girl." She struggled to understand the orcs mumbled English. "Our master would like you much more than the dwarf." He looked over her and her cheeks burned. "Much more indeed." he muttered.

Suddenly and arrow protruded through his chest, and Arya took the chance to spring up and lop off the orcs head. Legolas came jogging up to her, bow in hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes, only slightly humiliated." She said sarcastically. She looked around her and realized no more of their foes stood around them. "Where's Gimli?"

"Standing by my horse. He's a bit weak, but is eating some of the pork and bread we had with us. He will be himself again before long."

"That reminds me, when that _thing_," she motioned to the orcs head, "knocked me off my horse, he ran away."

Legolas smiled. "Yes, and right into me."

She looked over to see her stallion standing next to Legolas' horse and Gimli. "How fortunate." She said.

They walked over to Gimli and he grinned weakly to Legolas and Arya.

"I'm glad to see you two." He said cheerfully.

Legolas smiled. "We are glad to see you as well, and alive."

"You didn't think a few orcs were enough to kill me, did you?" He tossed the water to Legolas, who took a drink and then tossed it to Arya.

"So what's next, my friend?" he asked Legolas.

"Well, Arya and I will be traveling Middle Earth, just as we intended to." He replied, looking at her.

"Really?" said Gimli, eyebrows raised. "I was sure the two of you would be sick of each other by now." He mumbled.

Legolas chuckled and thought he saw a smile flicker on Arya's face. "Not yet, but there will still be time, Gimli."

"I think it's about time we pack up our things and leave. The smell is beginning to bother me." Legolas said, and he swung onto his white horse. He extended his arm to pull up Gimli behind him. Arya swung onto her horse as well, and they began walking north, back toward Rohan.

"Legolas, where did you happen upon these horses?" Gimli asked.

"We made a quick stop in Rohan and Kind Théoden was kind enough to lend them to us so we could find you faster." He answered. He turned to face Arya whose eyes were fixed on some unseen object in front of her. "I'm sorry, Arya, but we must stop in Rohan once more, to return the horses to the King."

She turned to face him, her expression still hard. "It's fine. I've been thinking, and would like to see the ocean first. If, of course, it's okay with you?" she added dryly.

"I would like to see it as well." Legolas replied. "I have no objection to traveling there first. Perhaps we could stop in Mirkwood as well?"

They carried on conversation the rest of the afternoon, speaking of their adventure to come and the many places they wanted to see. At nightfall they stopped and ate and lay down underneath a blanket of stars. Gimli was asleep and snoring as soon as his eyelids shut, but Arya lay awake, thinking.

She could hardly believe the series of events that had happened in only the past week. She was off seeing Middle Earth, what she had always dreamed of, and with a _friend. _The word actually sounded strange to her but yes, she decided she could consider Legolas a friend. After all, he knew more about her than anyone else.

"Arya?" she heard Legolas whisper beside her.

"Yes?" she asked, sounding harsher than she had intended to.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine." Why was it always so hard to just tell the truth about how she felt?

"You don't seem fine." He commented.

She sighed. "I hate killing," She confessed. "even orcs. It has never been a pleasure for me, as it is for warriors. It's so difficult knowing I hold someone's life with my very hands, and I have the power to save it but instead, I destroy it." She shook her head. "It makes me feel like a monster." She barely whispered.

Legolas turned his head to look at her. Her harsh features were gone and replaced with such a solemn, mournful gaze he almost felt his eyes water as well. "Most everyone I know feels that way after they take the life of another. It's no easy thing to do."

"But they don't react to it this way." She turned to look at him and her deep, blue eyes were wet but no tears fell on her face.

"Everyone reacts in their own way. We are not all the same."

She sighed, looking back to the stars. "I just need something to take my mind off of it, that's all."

Legolas looked back to the sky as well. "There's nothing we can do to change the past. All we have now is the present, but we can hope for the future." He looked at her again, and said gently. "Sleep, Arya, and think only of the present; what's done, is done and what is to come can't be changed. But tonight, you can rest peacefully and be assured you are safe."

He watched her eyelids gently fall and sleep overcome her. Then, he slept as well and dreamt of vast plains, Arya, and mostly the ocean.

The next morning Arya was herself once more, but a little bit friendlier, Legolas thought. They began riding but did not have far to go before reaching Rohan. King Théoden greeted them and was happy to see Gimli alive and well.

"It's good to see you, my friend!" he clapped Gimli on the back. "I was worried, but couldn't imagine any orc overpowering you." He winked and then turned to Legolas. "I assume you may stay a little longer, this visit, now that Gimli is well?"

Legolas smiled politely. "We shall stay the night, but not much longer. Arya and I are planning on traveling and would like to be on our way soon."

"Very well." Said Théoden. "I know better than to argue with an elf." He smiled to them both and then led the three to their rooms. He opened the door to Arya's room first, which was between Legolas' and Gimli's. "It will suit you well, I assume?" she nodded, not trusting her voice. The room was overwhelming; larger than any she had seen. A woman stopped from fluffing the pillows on the large bed and curtsied before them. "Arya, this is Luthien. She will be your maid during your stay here."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Madame Arya." And she curtsied once more before her.

Arya smiled to the woman. "Please, you need not curtsy before me."

Luthien smiled and apologized, but Arya silenced her with a wave of her hand.

"Before I leave," Théoden said, "I would like to formally invite you all to my banquet tonight. Clothes will be left on each of your beds so that you may be properly dressed, and I will have the three of you seated with me at my table. I would love for you to attend." He smiled to Arya before exiting to show Legolas and Gimli to their rooms.

Staying in a palace, attending a King's banquet, and having a maid; oh how her life had changed.

"Madame, if I may be excused I would go fetch your dress for tonight. It looks as though it must be tailored in time for the banquet; you are much smaller than it's past bearer."

"Of course, Luthien, you are excused." the maid smiled kindly and hurried out of the room.

_It's nice to have a woman near. _Thought Arya. She hadn't had a woman in her life since she was a small child and couldn't even remember that time. She placed her small bag with her few belongings on the chest that sat at the foot of her bed. She took her bow and quiver off her back and her sword off her belt and placed them also on the chest. She sat down on the huge bed and looked around the unfamiliar room. Suddenly the door burst back open and Luthien, along with two other women, hurried in with a large bundle of a dress in their arms.

"I apologize if we've disturbed you, Madame, but we must have your dress fitted for tonight." Luthien said. She ushered for Arya to stand on a pedestal one of the women had brought in, and she obeyed. They helped her out of her breeches and tunic and she caught a glimpse of one of the women frowning with disgust.

"Hardly clothes for a woman." Arya heard her mutter under her breath. She scowled openly at the woman, making her face turn red.

No other comments were made and the clothes were taken to be washed for the following day. They hurriedly put her in a light blue dress that was much too big for her. Even after they laced it, it hung loosely on her frame. Luthien sighed. "There will be much sewing to do before the banquet, but your usual attire will simply not do." The women bustled around her, pinned her dress here and there and making many adjustments to its length. Finally they unlaced and removed the gown and gave her a thin dress to wear for the hours remaining.

Arya walked to her bed and sat once more, attempting to sort through her many thoughts. She heard a quiet knock on her door and turned to see Legolas silently walk into her room. Although she should have stood to greet him, she remained seated. She suddenly felt self conscious in her slip of a dress. It was thin, almost sheer, and hung close to her body and the neckline scooped lower than she would have liked. Legolas' cheeks flushed slightly at the sight of her, but besides a few glances through the corner of his eye, he seemed to pay no more attention. He sat on the large chest, to give her space.

"I assume your cloths have been brought to you for the banquet?" he asked.

"Yes. Luthien just left to begin sewing my dress." She replied, not turning to look at him.

He lifted on eyebrow. "A dress? I never expecting to see you in one, but I suppose your usual breeches wouldn't be suitable for a King's banquet, would they?"

Now it was Arya's turn to blush. She turned to look at him and couldn't help but let a small smile slip. "I never pictured myself so either. But this week has been far from normal, so I'm not quite surprised."

"I am sorry I could not fulfill my promise sooner, and we are not currently on our way to see the ocean. Things didn't exactly go as planned."

"I understand. There is nothing for you to be sorry about." They were quiet once more, and Arya felt suddenly awkward.

"Would you like to see Rohan?" he stood up and watched her intently.

"Yes, I have never seen a city much like this before." She stood up as well and began to walk toward him. He put out his hand to stop her and moved his gaze away from her.

"Um Arya? You may want to put on clothes before we leave. That is unless you want every man in Rohan asking for your hand in marriage. I will be outside your room."

Arya could feel her cheeks burning red and was thankful he had turned to walk away. How was she supposed to know what her maid had clothed her in wasn't actually clothes? She had been standing in front of him in her _undergarments_, and he hadn't the decency to tell her sooner? He had come in her room anyway! With her cheeks still burning she opened the door to the large wardrobe to see a colorful array of dresses before her. She picked a forest green basic dress and was thankful to see Luthien come in her room, for she had no inclination how to lace it. Luthien got her situated, and a still slightly fuming Arya walked to the entrance of her room to speak her mind with Legolas.


	8. Chapter 8

Arya shoved open her bedroom doors and glared at Legolas. "Do you purposely insult me?" she stomped off toward the entrance to the palace.

"What?" he asked honestly confused.

She stopped to face him, her glare enough to scare an orc. "I was in my bedroom in my _undergarments_, yet you came in any way without being invited?"

"You didn't seemed bothered by it just a few moments ago." He remarked.

"I was not aware that I wasn't properly dressed! How was I supposed to know I wasn't wearing _real_ clothes? You could have said something!" she walked away again, only to have Legolas follow.

"I'm sorry." He grabbed her arm and kept a tight hold on it. "It was not proper for me to stay, maybe, but it was not my place to tell a woman how to dress or comment on the clothing such as you were wearing. I assure you I didn't look at you in any wrong way."

"Not proper?" she fumed. "It was not decent!"

Legolas eyes flashed to hers as he tightened his grip on her. "I will be called many things, Arya, but not decent isn't one of them. An indecent man wouldn't have kept such an absurd promise as I have for this long to a woman he didn't know, and would most likely have taken advantage of you by now in ways I wish not to discuss."

Arya's face remained stone. "If you don't mind, _gentleman,_" she hissed, "you are hurting my arm." Legolas jerked his arm back and she stomped away, her simple dress flowing behind her made her image much less aggressive as she would've liked.

She had no idea as to where anything was in this new village, but she did know where the stables were and made her way to them quickly. Large heads swung over stalls but she ignored them all until she reached the big grey one nickering to her from a back stall. She placed her hand on his nose and her stress and aggravation immediately left her. She let herself into the stallions stall and stroked his mane. He had proved to be a wonderful horse on their escapade to save Gimli and she wished she didn't have to part with the animal.

A man cleared his throat and coughed behind her and she swung around in alarm to see two curious blue eyes watching her.

"May I help you, Ma'am?" he asked gently. He was a fairly tall man and his face was slightly weathered from being in the sun and wind. His dark blonde hair hung scruffily on his shoulders. He was handsome, she decided.

"Oh, no, I was just visiting." She answered, gesturing to the stallion. The man smiled.

"Yes, his name is Emin and he is a wonderful horse." He held out his calloused hand and Emin pushed his nose into it and then turned his attention back to Arya. "I believe we have not met before; you must be one of the guests. I am Egric." He extended his hand to her.

"I am Arya. It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled slightly and gave him her hand, which he lifted to his mouth to kiss.

"The pleasure is all mine, My Lady." He grinned, white teeth flashing as he saw her blush faintly. Arya hated blushing, and had done a lot of it lately. He opened the stall door for her and took her hand once more to help her exit. "Would you like to see our other horses?" he asked her.

"Yes, I would like that very much." Egric led her through the large stable and showed her each horse, telling her of each one's personalities and history. "We have many more, but showing you each one would be very tedious." He smiled to her.

"Well thank you for showing me what you have. You have been very kind, and prove to have a vast knowledge of each creature here."

"Well it is my job to oversee their well being, it would be a shame not to get to know them." They walked out of the barn and Arya saw the sun beginning to lower in the sky.

"Oh no." she groaned. Luthien told her to stay in her quarters so she would be ready in time, and the woman would have a fit if she wasn't there. "I really must be getting back to my room." She told Egric. "My maid will have a fit if I'm not there in time to get ready for the banquet."

"You are attending the King's banquet? I am as well." He said happily. "May I accompany you to your room?"

Although Arya wished to decline his offer, she knew it would be rude so she accepted and took his arm. She wouldn't have another free moment to just herself until after the banquet. She wished she had some time to think about her argument with Legolas. She shouldn't have been quite so harsh, but he could've acted differently as well. She would not apologize, she decided.

Egric stopped at Arya's bedroom door and kissed her hand once more. "Until tonight, My Lady." He smiled and she turned to go into her room.

A frazzled Luthien greeted her. "Madame, you should not have left for so long! We haven't much time to prepare!"

Arya frowned. She didn't believe she looked_ that_ bad.

"Hurry and undress." Luthien began unlacing the back of her dress. "You must be bathed. I do not mean to offend you, Madame, but you smell like a horse."

Arya smiled. She didn't oppose the smell but agreed a bath would be proper. Luthien helped her into the bath and quickly cleaned her off. When she was dry, she put on a cream that smelled of wildflowers. Arya liked it very much. Luthien had her once more put on the slip, which made memories from earlier flood back, but it was quickly covered with the dress she was to wear for the night. She was quickly turned around so she couldn't see herself in the mirror. Luthien, along with the two other maids from earlier, carefully laced up the back of the dress so tightly Arya didn't know if she could breathe. Finally the three took a step back and smiled as they looked at her. Next, they braided her now blonde-streaked hair and put it into a complicated up-do. Finally Luthien powdered her face and put oil on her thick eyelashes, so they were black and unbelievably long.

"You have a beautiful face." Luthien commented. "I would not want to cover it up."

Arya stood and went to look in a mirror. Her reflection shocked her. Her dress was a beautiful, intense gold, instead of the blue she had expected, that looked as though it belonged on her. The top was a fitted corset that made her appear unimaginably thin, and pushed up her chest unnaturally high. The bottom of the dress flowed straight down and, to Arya, looked like it belonged on a princess, not her. Her hair was so complicated she had a hard time figuring out how it stayed in place. Strands had become highlighted by the sun from her days traveling, and she liked it very much. The powder on her face enhanced her sun-tinted skin and made it glow. But out of all the enhancements, it was her eyes that captured your attention. The black oil on her lashes exaggerated their intense, dark blue. Arya didn't know what to think.

"Well, Madame?" Luthien asked anxiously. "I apologize we didn't use the original blue dress, but I remembered this gold one and thought it would look much better on you. I had the measurements from the other one, and it was simple to alter. I think it suits you perfectly; it would be a shame for you to wear anything else."

"I love it, I truly do."Arya answered. She looked different in a way, but still the same. She was beautiful and elegant but still had a wild, uncommon edge that couldn't be tamed or replaced.

"You are fit for a King, truly." Luthien smiled and curtsied. "Well, Madame Arya, it is time for the banquet."

Luthien escorted her to the entrance of the dining hall and then she was left alone to enter and walk to her seat near King Théoden. She took a deep breath and entered the packed room. The Hall grew quiet and everyone turned to look at her, including King Théoden who gave her a reassuring smile. She was comforted a little with that and then walked more confidently to her seat, everyone's eyes locked on her. Women whispered to each other; some men stared openly, which she ignored, and other stole looks when they thought she wasn't looking. Legolas watched her and then stood and pulled out the chair next to him for her to sit in. Her face as hard as stone, she sat and nodded her greeting to King Théoden. Conversation started among the guests once more, but quieter than before.

"That was quite an entrance, Arya." King Théoden said happily.

She smiled politely. Théoden stood in his chair, gathering all the guests' attention, and began to speak. "Welcome, everyone, to my yearly banquet!" his aged voice boomed in the Hall. "As you have all noticed, we have the privilege of housing three guests, this fine day." He motioned for Legolas, Gimli, and Arya to stand, and they did. "You all know Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, and Gimli, the only dwarf to visit our home in Rohan. We also have the honor of housing Arya, the beautiful maiden of Fangorn. I expect her to be treated as one of our own." Théoden smiled to her again. "I do not mean to bore you with a speech, so let us eat!" they sat down and everyone began to eat, and talk, and laugh. Legolas and Théoden spoke of the number of horses in Rohan and the quality of their herds. Gimli was quiet as he dug into his large plate of heaping food. Arya listened to the other guests talk as well, a habit of hers, and heard people talking of the horses, prices of grain, quality of crops, and_ her_. Some people talked about her gown, others about Fangorn and why she would have lived there, and mostly of her strange eyes, which none had ever seen. Some of the women sneered and made rude remarks, and some of the men talked of asking her to marry them over time. She chuckled to herself; if only they knew her better.

Legolas leaned over to her and whispered. "Eavesdropping is not the most polite thing to do at a banquet, Arya."

She frowned at him. "I could've just been thinking, you know."

"I've been asking for the past five minutes how your afternoon was. Even you don't think that deeply."

"It is not your place to tell me what or what not to do." She retorted and returned to eating.

He sighed but his eyes remained on her. "I am sorry for the events that occurred today. I suppose I should have told you of your mistake but you don't exactly respond well to being told you are wrong, either."

She sighed and admitted to herself he was right. "I suppose you do have sense after all, and are right."

He chuckled and then continued to eat. "Well, are you going to tell me of your afternoon? Mine was quite uneventful after our argument."

"Mine as well. I visited the stables and met a very nice man named Egric." She didn't look up from her plate as she spoke to him.

He raised one eyebrow and then the music began. Couples eagerly bounded out of their seats to dance with each other. Arya loved watching them dance, the two looking as one as they glided across the floor. It looked fun, she thought.

"Arya-" Legolas began to stand out of his seat but stopped when Arya was tapped on the shoulder. It was Egric, grinning down at her with beaming eyes.

"Would you care to dance, My Lady?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Arya smiled up at him. "I would love to, but I'm afraid I have no idea how to."

Egric chuckled. "I will teach you." Arya found herself being swept to the open space were people were gliding all around them. "Place your hand on my shoulder." He said as he placed his on her waist. "Now follow my feet." Arya found the dance to be much simpler than she had expected, and found herself laughing with glee at the feeling of flying. Egric led her through the steps with strong arms, twirling her every now and then to show off the gold folds of her dress. She was oblivious to the people around her who watched her with curiosity and awe. "You are an expert already!" exclaimed Egric who beamed the entire time. Arya thought him to be even more handsome than earlier, now that he was clean and out of his stable clothes. The dance ended soon after, and Egric led her back to her seat next to Legolas.

"I will return after I have a sip of wine, My Lady." Egric kissed her hand and smiled and then walked back to his seat.

"Have a nice time?" asked Legolas.

Arya, still beaming and breathing hard from the dance looked at him and smiled. "Yes, it was wonderful!"

Legolas couldn't help but grin right back at her. The music started up once more, and a new dance began as couples eagerly rushed to begin. Legolas stood from his seat and surprised Arya by extending his hand to her.

"Would you dance with me, Arya?" he asked her, his eyes twinkling.

She looked around at the dancing couples and saw this was completely different from the other. She hesitated. "I really don't know how."

"I will teach you." Legolas repeated Egric's words. "Unless you prefer your friend you met today?"

Arya blushed and finally took Legolas' hand. "We will see who is the better teacher."

Legolas took her waist, as Egric had, and she placed her hand gingerly on his shoulder. _I'm dancing with an elf._ She thought. _An elf prince_. Before she knew it, he was leading her in a series of complex steps, making them look effortless, and making her look as if she knew everything she was doing. Her breathe was almost knocked out of her as he lifted and twirled her. This was different from the giddy, sloppy dance Egric had taught her; it was more refined and intimate. Soon she caught on and was gliding gracefully across the floor, her dress skimming the ground. She was a gold wildflower, being swept in Legolas' strong yet gentle wind. The dance ended and she was breathless. "Tell me tonight who is the better teacher." He murmured in her ear as he placed her small hand on his arm and led her off to the side as another dance began.

He took her to a man who she assumed to be a King, and a beautiful elf woman who appeared to be his wife.

The man smiled and gave a strong hug to Legolas. "I've missed you, Legolas." He said.

Legolas bowed to both. "Aragorn, Arwen. It is wonderful to see you both."

"Please do not bow to me, Legolas. We are friends." Then he turned his attention to Arya. "Who is this?" he asked.

"This is Arya." Introduced Legolas. She politely curtsied before them both. "I met her in Fangorn and am now bound on an absurd journey with her." He joked.

Aragorn laughed and Arwen smiled softly. "Sounds like an interesting story, and I would love to hear it someday. " Just then King Théoden ushered for Legolas and Aragorn.

"I will be back in a moment." Legolas told Arya and she stood with the Queen Arwen.

Arwen smiled a motherly smile to Arya. "You dance well, Arya. Where did you learn?"

Arya smiled meekly. "Here; tonight." She answered truthfully.

"Well you are a fast learner. You are hard to ignore when you dance." Arya smiled and thanked her. "You and Legolas make a wonderful couple." She laughed when she saw Arya's cheeks flush. "When you dance, of course." She added. Just then Egric came up and bowed to Arwen.

"Queen Arwen." He greeted her. "May I steal Arya away, for a moment?"

"Of course." She answered and Egric led Arya across the room.

"There is someone who would like to meet you." Egric explained.

"Who is it?" asked Arya curiously.

"The King's nephew." He answered plainly.

They approached a very handsome man who was clearly royalty. Egric introduced him as Eomer. He stood tall and proud and watched Arya with interest. He smiled as she curtsied before him. "I've been watching you, Arya, and you are a beautiful dancer."

"Thank you." She replied, not knowing what to say. The music changed and a new dance began.

"I would love to have the pleasure of a dance with you, if you would be so kind?" he asked politely, though Arya knew no one in their right mind would refuse the king's nephew and heir to the throne. She took his hand and he wasted no time taking her slim waist and pulling her close.

"You know you are the talk of many of the men here." He told her. "They are all fascinated by you."

"Really? There is not much to be fascinated about." She said honestly. He chuckled.

"Surely you do not believe that to be so? You look as though you are a princess yourself, though you were found in the confines of Fangorn. That is definitely something to be curious about."

She was silent and adverted her gaze from his sky blue eyes. He looked like a prince, very much so. He was unbelievably handsome and she realized all the women were watching him with an intense stare.

He bent down so he was even closer to her. "What are you thinking, My Lady?" he murmured, his lips brushing her ear.

"Nothing, My Lord, only that I have such little time to enjoy Rohan." She answered softly, trying not to move away from his touch. It was partially the truth; she was beginning to enjoy the country very much.

"And why is that so?" he said, not moving away.

Arya felt her heart flutter. "Legolas and I are to leave tomorrow; we will be traveling together."

"Where to?" he said softly.

"Northwest, to see the ocean." Her voice was becoming quieter each time she spoke.

"It is beautiful, not unlike yourself." He said. "You will find it wondrous, I think." he stood straight once more, pulling his lips from her ear and smiled at her gently. "It truly is a shame you cannot stay longer. Perhaps you and Legolas can talk and find it fitting you stay longer than planned. But, since as of now all you have is tonight, where may I find you after you retire, so I may see you and perhaps show you more of Rohan before you depart?" he was very forward, but that was not something Arya disliked.

"I will be in my room. I presume you know where it is?" she said, smiling slightly at him.

He smiled back. "I believe I do." The dance ended and they separated. "I will see you tonight, Arya." And he turned to walk back to where Egric stood watching and frowning.

Arya's heart was beating so fast she felt as though it would bound out of her chest. She ignored the stares of people around her and walked to Legolas who stood next to Gimli.

"You were dancing with Eomer." Legolas said. It was not a question.

"Yes." She said, her voice still faint. "He wishes to see me tonight."

Gimli almost spit out his drink. "Really?" Legolas asked, as calm as ever.

"Yes. I believe he wants to show me parts of Rohan before we depart. He wishes we would stay longer." She answered proudly.

Gimli was about to say something when the Hall was silenced and King Théoden stood. "My friends, I'm afraid I will be retiring to my quarters. I'm simply not as young as before. Please enjoy yourselves, and may your night be safe and peaceful." He nodded to Legolas, Gimli, and Arya who nodded in return and then left.

Legolas looked at Arya and Gimli. "I will be retiring as well." He said and Gimli agreed he would too. Legolas looked at Arya. "Would you like us to accompany you to your room?" he asked kindly. Arya looked around her as some of the guests were leaving too. Her eyes lingered on Eomer, who was watching her as well and she blushed as he smiled at her. "Arya?" Legolas repeated.

"Yes, I would like that." She answered and walked beside him as they went to their rooms. She would need to change her dress before Eomer came.

**I really liked this one and couldn't wait to write it! Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Eomer what exactly are you thinking?" asked Egric, trying to sound as polite as possible to the prince.

"I am thinking," said Eomer, "that I have just laid eyes on the most beautiful woman in Middle Earth."

"You invited yourself to her quarters tonight." Egric commented.

"Yes, but only to show her more of the country. She hasn't much time here. Are you questioning my intentions, Egric?"

"No. I was simply thinking she hasn't really lived in a country, from what I gather, and is unfamiliar to the customs regarding these types of things." He answered and Eomer saw he was being honest.

"I appreciate your concern, Egric, which every gentleman should have. But I must remind you, she accepted my offer." He put a hand on Egric's shoulder and smiled before turning to ascend the staircase he knew led to Arya's room.

Arya entered her room to be greeted by a cheerful Luthien. "I hear you had quite an effect on the guests at the banquet."

"How did you-?"

"Word travels fast among the maids." She answered for her and winked. "I also hear you danced with the Prince, Eomer."

"Yes, I did. And he wishes to see me tonight."

Luthien dropped the dress she had been carrying to Arya and her mouth dropped open. "Tonight?" she dared ask.

"Yes." Replied a confused Arya.

"Oh dear." Luthien scrambled to pick up the dress off the floor and put it back into the wardrobe. "This simply won't do." She muttered as she looked through all the dresses. Finally her frantic hands stopped moving and rested on a red fabric. She laid it on the bed and quickly began unlacing Arya's gold dress. "You must look absolutely divine if you are to be spending time with a prince, my dear." She brought the red dress over and helped Arya step into it. The back had to be buttoned instead of laced, which reminded Arya of a nightgown; however the dress was far too elaborate to be slept in, she thought.

"Perfect." Luthien said. "Formal enough for a king, but sleek enough to pass for a sleeping gown. It will do wonderfully. The Prince will like this very much." Arya frowned. Everyone seemed to be taking this much more seriously than she was. She looked over her bright red dress in the mirror. It fitted her top half very snugly, and hung tightly to her skin straight to the floor, and the neckline dipped down lower than she expected. Perhaps she should have declined his offer, but she could not now.

Luthien helped her be seated on a stool and began unbraiding her hair. "However it looks when taken down simply must do; we haven't the time to fix it."She finished the unbraiding and let her hair fall. It cascaded down her back in brown and golden waves. Arya thought it was lovely compared to her usual straight hair. Luthien finished by taking off the powder and adding more oil to her lashes. "Perfect." She said just as there was a knock at the door. She gasped. "I must be gone when he enters. Have a nice time, Madame." And she ran out a side door.

Arya didn't quite know what to do, so she stood in the middle of the room. "You may come in." she called out. Eomer entered, still in his attire from the banquet. He smiled when he saw Arya.

"You look wonderful." He commented.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Did you have a nice time at the banquet?"

"Yes, I did. I've never been to anything like it, and found it wonderful."

"Well I'm glad it met your expectations." Arya looked up at him smiling down at her. She hadn't expected any of this at all. Everything was a surprise. "Shall I show you Rohan? I have a wonderful place not many people see." He held out his arm to her, and she gingerly took it.

"Let us go." She replied, smiling. Eomer led her through the palace, and then out a back entrance where she was enveloped in a beautiful, elaborate garden. A winding path twisted and turned between beautiful flowers Arya had never seen before.

"They are beautiful, they truly are." She said, smiling up at Eomer. He smiled as well. There were roses everywhere and she was immediately drawn to a bush of pure white ones. She cupped a small bud in her hand that had just begun to bloom. A new life rested in her hand; she delicately drew her hand away, careful not to damage it.

Eomer led her down the path, pointing out different flowers to her all around them, when they finally came up to a bench next to a small pond. Beside it grew a single bush of bright red roses. He sat down next to Arya and plucked one rose, careful to avoid the thorns.

"For you." He murmured and she took it carefully from him. "Although it's beauty is weak next to you, it has always been my favorite flower."

"It is wonderful." She said softly. "I will keep it in a vase in my room." She smiled at him.

He chuckled and took her free hand in his firm grip. Although it was awkward, she did not object. They sat in silence for some time, his thumb rubbing circles on her hand. He finally stood.

"My Lady, I would hate to keep you from your sleep, for I know you need your rest. Shall we be on our way?"

She nodded and took his arm once more as he led her out of the garden and back up to her room. He opened her door for her and walked in behind her. He stood in front of her and took both of her hands in his.

"I hope you find it fitting to stay in Rohan longer, for one night with you was simply not enough." He bent down and kissed her on her cheek. "Until tomorrow, My Lady." And with that he grinned and exited her room.

Arya exhaled and sat down on her bed when Luthien came in to help her undress and wash her face. Arya was bombarded with questions about the Prince, which she answered patiently. Finally she was back in her thin slip and under the covers of her bed. She fell asleep instantly, and slept easy with the absence of her nightmares.

A soft knock on her door quickly woke her from her sleep. It creaked open and someone entered.

"May I come in?" she heard Legolas say.

"You already have, but yes." She grumbled as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Legolas ignored her and sat in the chair closest to her bed.

"I'm sorry to wake you;" He said. "But we were asked to dine with the King and his family for breakfast."

"How soon?" she asked.

"We have some time. Théoden and Eomer were called to a meeting not but a half hour ago so they may be a while. They only ask that we are ready." Arya nodded. "Did you have a nice time with Eomer last night?"

"Yes." She answered quietly.

"You went to the gardens?" He gestured to the red rose on her bedside table at her confused look.

"Oh, yes. They were very beautiful."

"They are." He looked around her room and his eyes rested on the gold dress she had worn the night before. He smiled turning his attention back to her. "You were hardly the scowling woman from the woods last night."

Arya caught herself scowling at him and then couldn't help but laugh a little. "No." she admitted. "I was not." Legolas laughed with her and her heart jumped at the light and airy sound of his elfish laugh.

"Eomer fancies you, does he not?"

Arya sighed. "If I am not mistaken, than yes. But who am I to judge that sort of thing."

Legolas watched her curiously. "He fancies you, as well as Egric. But I believe the question everyone wants answered is who do you fancy, Arya?" She sighed; she really did not know. Both were fine men but-"Would you like to visit the stables before breakfast?" Legolas interrupted her thoughts.

"Sure. I will call fetch Luthien to help me dress, and be right out." Legolas went to wait outside her room and Arya was happy to see Luthien come in through her side door. Luthien picked a forest green dress and helped her into it. Arya brushed her hair, which had flattened in the night and hung straight once more. She began walking to the door and stopped when she saw the chest that contained her bow. She hesitated before she continued walking. It felt strange without her trusted bow on her back. Legolas was waiting at her door, just as he had said he would and the two walked outside to the stables. Legolas accompanied her to visit Emin and smiled as Arya gave him an apple she had taken from her room. Next they visited Legolas' white horse, whose name, Egric had told her, was Leofric. Legolas stroked his nose and spoke to him in such a soft voice Arya failed to hear what he said, but Leofric's eyes began to shut as he rested. Arya heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Egric walking up to them.

He smiled to them both. "Legolas," he said, dipping his head to the elf. "Madame Arya." He smiled at her. "May I help you with anything?"

"No." Legolas answered, stepping out of Leofric's stall. "We simply came for a stroll before breakfast."

Egric nodded. "Yes. I believe Eomer is looking for you both." He paused for a moment and turned his gaze to Arya. "Would you like me to walk with you to your room?"

"I will be accompanying her; I believe I know the way." Legolas said as he looked stiffly at Egric. Egric's face fell and was slightly pale, Arya thought. He took a step back when Legolas walked forward and Arya followed, trying not to look at him though she could feel his eyes on her. Legolas led her to the dining hall where Théoden had just entered, and she was escorted to sit between Eomer, who was sitting at the King's right hand, and Legolas.

Eomer smiled and leaned over to Arya's ear. "Have you discussed staying longer with Legolas?" he asked quietly.

She smiled politely. "Not yet." She replied. The breakfast was over quickly and Legolas went with Arya back to her room.

"Arya, if you wish to stay in Rohan longer, I do not object." Legolas said as he studied her. She thought for a moment.

"No, I think I am ready to continue traveling. I don't like being confined indoors very much." She smiled at him.

He smiled back down at her. "I agree. How about we go ahead and pack our things? I will return when I am finished, than we can bid Théoden farewell." Arya nodded her agreement and then Legolas left to his own room.

Luthien was, as usual, not a moment late and entered her room as the door was closing. Arya told her she would be leaving, so Luthien quickly brought Arya's old breeches and tunic back to her. Arya smiled at her reflection when she saw herself in her familiar clothes. Luthien sighed. "It's too bad; you looked so wonderful in a dress." She said as Arya tightened the belt with her sword at her waist.

"I'm sure an occasion will arise where I will have to wear a dress once more." She chuckled.

Luthien smiled motherly to her and went to her wardrobe, returning with Arya's gold dress from the banquet. "When the occasion does, you may once more wear this, if you like. Consider it my parting gift. You were a wonderful guest to serve."

Arya stared at her, shocked. "I couldn't take such a beautiful dress."

"Please, I insist." Luthien pushed the dress into Arya's arms. "It would never look the same on anyone else."

Arya sighed and folded it neatly. "It may be ruined on my journey." She pointed out.

Luthien shook her head. "No matter; keep it and try to keep it neat." Arya packed the rest of her few belongings, putting her bow and quiver over her shoulder as usual. She paused in front of her mirror and then twisted her hair into a long braid that hung over her shoulder. She took one last look before Legolas entered her room.

"Ready to depart?" he asked her.

She put on a smile and tried to hide her grim feelings about leaving the country. "Ready." She replied.

He saw through her façade and smiled knowingly. He reached out to gently take her hand in his and lead her to begin their farewells.


End file.
